<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pet by Golddude22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858201">The Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22'>Golddude22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka shows Master Plo her new pet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Plo Koon &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcwRob/gifts">TcwRob</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plo Koon took a sip of his tea through the straw attached to his mask and let out a sigh of relief as he sank into his chair.</p><p>It'd been a long day. A long week actually, with crisis after crisis that required the council's immediate attention.</p><p>With the last one being dealt with this morning, he could finally relax and take a moment to recover in the peace and quiet of his quarters.</p><p>Quiet that lasted all of a minute before there was a knock at his door.</p><p>“Come in,” he sighed, recognising that knock even without sensing their force signature.</p><p>The door hissed open and the sound of running feet filled his quarters.</p><p>“Master Plo!” the girl shouted as she bowled up to him. “Look what I found!” she exclaimed happily.</p><p>“And what is it, Little Soka?” Plo asked curiously, looking at the pale, purple, squishy, blob like thing she was holding.</p><p>“I don't know,” she said, losing none of her enthusiasm. “But isn't it adorable?”</p><p>The was debatable, Plo thought, the thing looked like it had been flattened, then moulded back into something resembling a creature, like a child had attempted to make a Nerf out of clay, then sat on it and tried to fix it.</p><p>“It's certainly... unusual,” he said after a moment. “What are you going to do with it?”</p><p>“Keep it,” she said at once.</p><p>“As a pet?” he asked.</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“I see,” he sighed, knowing there was no point trying to change her mind. “Do you know how to take care of it?”</p><p>“Umm...”</p><p>“Why don't you go see Madam Jocasta Nu, I'm sure she'll be able to help you,” Plo said with a smile and no small degree of amusement.</p><p>“Okay!” she agreed excitedly, already running for the door.</p><p>“What are you going to call it?” he asked as she reached the door.</p><p>She paused and frowned thoughtfully for a moment.</p><p>“I'll call him Rob,” she said delightedly as she ran from the room, leaving the door open as she did.</p><p>Plo merely sighed and used the force to shut the door, before taking another sip of his tea.</p><p>Rob was Jocasta Nu's problem now, he thought with an amused chuckle, flipping on his holonet projector and switching to the sports channel, settling in to watch a replay of last nights Boloball game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you were wondering what Rob looked like.</p><p> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>